The Minecraft Ghosts Ep 3: The Null Documentary
by BigAl999
Summary: A documentary on the pitch-black creature that seeks to destroy Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't seen the other episodes? Type** the Minecraft Ghosts Ep **into the Fanfiction search bar!**

Null is a figure that is completely black. His story suggests that he is the real enemy of Minecraft, while Herobrine's actions are for your protection.

This is the story of Null his story goes deeper in depth than many other stories. I hope you guys enjoy.

 _Now, we've all have heard the story of the supposedly legend of Herobrine. You know, the one "spirit" who is said to roam and stalk you in what you thought were safe single player worlds? Now, I know what you're probably thinking to yourself: "Hey! Herobrine isn't real! Notch said he's fake and always will be!" But... what if I were to tell you that Herobrine IS real... However, not in the way one may think._

 _Let me explain. About 3 years ago, I was playing in a older version... Alpha or Beta, I can't really remember. It was a simple time back then. I was at a younger age and I didn't really think about how harmful such an innocent game like Minecraft would be. As far as the memories, however, there wasn't much... I remember my first world, my first house, you know, things normal players would remember when they first started they game. Now, I had a friend who told me about this little Herobrine rumor going around. I thought it was kind of funny, because I thought he was joking with me. So I shrugged it off. I must admit, I was a little intrigued about this silly little ghost. You probably would be too if you thought some evil guy with no eyeballs was going around attacking people in such a colorful game._

 _In those days, I never recalled actually seeing Herobrine... but I saw someone who almost acted like him... but looked WAY different. This "player" was all black. You couldn't see any detail at all... He was just pitch black. I never thought much of him, because he never directly came up to me... and he never ACTED hostile in a sense... he was kind of watching so to time passed, and ever since I upgraded to a much bigger step, like the public 1.4 for example, he kind of... vanished. Gone. I was a little older by then, but still didn't think of him as "evil." I remembered how fun the old times were... So I wanted to try and find a way to play on older versions, but I never could..._

 _That is, however, until Minecraft's new launcher came into place. You could actually go back in time... So I did. Keep in mind, my game wasn't modded, you couldn't really mod an older version, or at least I couldn't.I started up version 1.2.5, in beta I believe. All was fine of course, until after a few days. That's when the "spooky" ghost known as Herobrine showed himself to me. After walking home from mining, I went through a little forest to the east of the location of my wooden shack Because smooth lighting wasn't a thing yet, it was really dark for me. I couldn't make out much... until there was light. A very dim light, it showed out in the corner of my eye. When I walked back after seeing it, I saw it was the cliche redstone torch. I thought that this was just a little prank Mojang put in so everyone would shut their mouths about Herobrine. I examined the torch very carefully, but, thinking it was a little joke, I continued walking. When I reached my house, a sign showed up where my door was. "Another prank." I thought. This sign was a little strange. It said one world: "null." Now, if I'm not mistaken, null usually is something similar to saying "Not Available" or something. So, with my not-very-unsuspecting mind, I thought it was meant to be another joke, but kind of bugged out.I slept off the night until morning came. When I walked out the front door I heard something like the sound of crying, whimpering, shouting... or possibly a growl. But, while the sound played, the noise it made got corrupted and turned into a muttering glitch noise. I looked around, left, right, behind me... No one was there... but out of nowhere a fall damage noise was heard. I quickly turned around, and I saw Herobrine. I was shocked. Before I could do anything however, my game froze, and the screen turned into the dirt background before Minecraft randomly quits itself. In fear, I was wondering what in the world did I just see!?_

 _I've had enough. I e-mailed Mojang as soon as I could, asking why they would put such a stupid prank into such a horrifying scene... There was no response until about 2 months... but they didn't say sorry or anything. They gave a message along the lines of. "We cannot say anything discussing the matter of "Herobrine."I didn't want to play in those happy-go-lucky days of older Minecraft anymore. So I updated to 1.7.2. I started a new world. I spawned in a plains biome, and I went to explore the new biomes that were made for this update. I never got around to any interesting ones, so I decided I'd give up. After all, I just suffered 3 nights without shelter. After I built it I logged off. I didn't play again for a few days, because of course, school is a priority. When I eventually got around to free time, I went into my world. However, I wasn't in front of my brand new built house. No. Instead I was deep underground. So deep that I could see bedrock particles. I turned my brightness up so I could see better. In front of me was a narrow hallway. It didn't have any light, so I decided to walk down for a bit. After at least 5 minutes, I was tired and I wanted to turn back but out of nowhere, I realized a wall of stone was blocking my path. Had someone put that there to prevent escape?_

 _It wasn't long now until I discovered again, another cliche redstone torch. I was thinking to myself "Oh great." I continued my journey through this narrow 1 block width tunnel. More torches started to appear, possibly lighting my way. I reached a dead end, however a sign was there to greet me. When I started reading the sign, I heard another corrupted noise, almost sounded like saying a depressed voice asking for help... the audio cut out afterwards. I was scared to turn around... the sign was already enough with these newly shown letters, unreadable with swedish text. I quickly took a screenshot before manually exited out my game._

 _I opened the screenshot, followed by Google Translate. I slowly typed in the words one by one. I then clicked "Translate." What I read made my heart go cold. It said: "Help! Null is here! Tell everyone about me!" I hesitated before thinking about playing the game again. But I came to the conclusion that if I don't "help" now, I may not get the chance to later. I logged back in. I was greeted to being up high in the sky, nothing in my inventory, and there was one piece of bedrock holding me up. I looked around... and there he was... the name you've all heard before: "Herobrine."_

 _I stared at him, until my screen got bugged and turned into static. I was stuck in place. He started to use the chatting system...However, no nametag was shown who was stating the message. I took screenshots of every sentences he made before he decided to crash me again. Once again, I had opened Google Translate. The messages got more creepy the more I translated. It stated the following:_

 _"I need help."_

 _"Do you remember playing during the golden age of Minecraft?"_

 _"If so, do you remember the man you were greeted by every now and then._

 _""The one who was as black as night itself."_

 _"Do not take this monster lightly."_

 _"I am trapped."_

 _"You can blame him."_

 _"I'm sure you've heard of stories about me. How I tortured innocent players?"_

 _"Every single of them is FALSE."_

 _"I am feared upon being a very evil entity."_

 _"But I'm not! I'm one of the good guys!"_

 _"That man you've seen before."_

 _"He is different."_

 _"HE is evil."_

 _"Please tell everyone that I am trapped."_

 _"Maybe they have a solution!"_

 _"If you don't help, however..."_

 _"Well then it's HIS game now."_

 _Those words this newly misunderstood character have said... Made me think of a way to help.I talked to another friend, who also played Minecraft. He told me of a YouTuber who played the game and had VERY similar experiences... and how he's still trying to solve this mystery. He had things related to mine such as the sighting in Alpha, the report to Mojang, the same response, even some of the same things Herobrine had done to him. He had a lot of encounters. A few more than me. Herobrine also seemed to be very disturbed during the time of appearing to this guy. Herobrine also led him to clues about whoever "Null" is._

 _To believe or not to believe, the choice is up to you. Although I do not have visual evidence, due to the fact being that after he corrupted my world, he also took away all evidence of him being present in that world, the ones this guy recorded does leave good solid proof. Just look around YouTube, and you'll find a playlist of all 5 sightings he has had during this report._

 _Just remember guys: "He's looking out for you.. Trying to warn you of the dangers you can't see."_

 _As for null? "He's looking for you. Trying to endanger you."_

YouTuber: AlongCameJosh


	2. The Figure

Null's actions are similar to Herobrine's. Null stalks you, places signs, and crashes you if you get too close to him. If you think you see Null, take a screenshot and disconnect immediately. He can harm your computer.

This story is based on Null's behavior and how he corrupts your game. Stay safe and enjoy.

 _Electrodome25 was a normal user. He played Minecraft like any other player. Yet his story is horrifying and shocking. He was playing on a multiplayer survival world. He made a house in the mountains and created a farm. One day when he overlooked his balcony, he spotted a flood of cave spiders rush out of the nearby forest. Where did they come from?_

 _Electrodome25 knew that cave spiders were poisonous creatures that only spawned in mineshafts. Staying safe in his house, he decided to wait out the hoard. After some time the cave spiders either wandered away or despawned. The next day he went outside to harvest some crops. Suddenly ten zombies rushed out of the forest, all of them wearing golden boots. Electrodome killed them all and even got a new pair of golden boots._

 _He figured a hacker was trolling him, so he explored the forest where the mobs were coming from. Then five charged creepers approached him from the left. He checked the player list. He was the only player on the server. But it didn't last long. Another player joined the game. After some converstion on the chat, Electrodome convinced the other player to explore with him and find out what was going on. Soon they found an opening to a stronghold. They decided to explore it. The pair wandered through the corridors. As they ran down one hallway, they saw a flash of black run across an intersecting corridor at lightning speed. Electrodome25 quickly ran up to the intersection and peered down the hallway the figure had gone. All he saw was a dead end. Nothing else. Nothing._

 _He went to meet back up with his companion. The chat suddenly told him that the other player fell out of the world. Confused by this, Electrodome tried to chat him but got no reply. He opened the player list. He was alone on the server. Bewildered, he turned down the intersection and found a pile of items on the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the items belonged to. Scared, Electrodome sprinted through the stronghold with no idea where he was going. He turned one corridor and there was suddenly a pitch black character right in front of him, with no nametag. The screen turned to static, and his game disconnected. He was back at the title screen. Electrodome was about to open multiplayer when he caught a glimpse of the splash text. It read two words that made his veins turn to ice: "I'm back."_

 _Determined to figure out what was going on, Electrodome logged back into the server. He appeared where he had disconnected before. He couldn't find any sign of the black creature. That is, except for the signs that surrounded him, each one reading: "null." Creeped out by this, he ran back through the corridors, fighting the occasional monster. Along the way, he spotted signs with "null" on them that had definitely NOT been there before. Somehow Electrodome found he way out of the stronghold. He sprinted through the forest, hoping to find his way back home. He eventually found his house._

 _Opening the door, Electrodome25 stepped inside and found a null sign on the floor. Suddenly the terrible noise of dying ghasts filled the air, making Electrodome wish he wasn't wearing headphones. After turning the volume down a little, the sound suddenly stopped. Then he heard the sound of a ghast shooting a fireball. It happened. His house exploded in a violent, huge explosion, killing Electrodome and obliterating his home. The following death message appeared: "Electrodome was fireballed by silverfish."_

 _He read the Minecraft forums to find more information about this Null character. He searched the Forums for information and several people chimed in with their experiences. He tried logging back into the server, but the following message appeared:_

 **You have been banned for 5 days**

Reason: null


End file.
